1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator cabs, and more specifically to a new and improved drop ceiling construction for elevator cabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elevator cab usually includes a ceiling or canopy, sidewall which support the canopy, a decorative drop ceiling suspended from the canopy, and a light source between the canopy and drop ceiling. In some constructions the light fixtures are fastened to the canopy, and thus the drop ceiling may consist of a frame suspended from the canopy and relatively light "egg crate" type panels supported by the frame. In more decorative constructions, a plurality of lamp or light fixtures called "down lights" are fixed to the drop ceiling, on the upper side thereof, with the cab illumination being provied by openings through the drop ceiling below each lamp fixture. In this latter construction, the drop ceiling is relatively heavy, and the assembly of the drop ceiling to the canopy is usually done in the factory. Even with factory assembly, however, the assembly of the drop ceiling to the canopy is usually time consuming. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved drop ceiling of the type which includes a plurality of down lights secured thereto, which drop ceiling is substantially lighter than the drop ceilings of the prior art, and which may be more quickly assembled with the canopy, whether the assembly is performed in the factory or at the job site.